


Elf the New S'Mores

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: holiday_prompts, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Nothing would hurt Sammy while Dean was there.Happy holidays Kira!





	Elf the New S'Mores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Written for the prompt elf on my Christmas 01 table at holiday_prompts at DW.

"It's okay, Sammy," eight-year-old Dean promised. His anger grew with each sniffle he heard his baby brother make. Miss Greta had babysat Sammy and left an _Elf on the shelf_ so it could keep an eye on them for Santa.  
Sammy had babbled about not wanting any presents, he just didn't want the elf to watch him all the time.  
"We'll fix that elf," Dean promised as he held up a metal trash can, a container of salt, and a lighter. Dean knew for a fact that anything can be killed with enough salt and fire. Nothing would hurt Sammy.


End file.
